yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna Quin RETIRED
'First Name' Anna 'Last Name' Quin 'IMVU Name' MelianMay 'Nicknames' Princess - Yuh Anna Banana -Yuh Age Ark 3: 9 years old Ark 4: ' 17 years old Gender Female 'Height 5'4 'Weight' 107lbs 'Blood type' AB- 'Behaviour/Personality' Since Anna is only programmed with the mind state of a smart nine year old, her personality is still developing and growing much like herself. So far she seems to be rather curious about the world around her and very confused in general. She will ask a lot of questions and usually speaks what is on her mind. Anna seems to have a fear of blood and becomes rather squiemsh around it, sometimes to the point of fainting. She clearly doesn't like death from when she begged Keyome not to kill the creature that helped them. Anna is easily frightened though it doesn't always seem to show or it comes off as her being cold because most of the time she will shake. Anna again seeing as she is programed to be like a nine year old is very impressionable and will either attach herself to certain people or hate them. She also seems to cry a lot when she's upset even if she can't help it. 'Clan & Rank' Kagemaru 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' None 'Occupation' None 'Fighting Stlye' None 'Weapon of Choice' None Body Suit Anna usually wears a black body suit that covers almost all of her body except for her head. Going down the front of her body suit starting at the top of her neck are two lines of violet color and they go straight down the center of her body before branching off at her thighs and going down the inside of them. This is also where the zipper to her suit is though usually only Anna can get it off unless she's told someone how to open it, or the person knows how to deal with a body suit. Her fingers and thumbs were also the same violet color as those lines, almost like she was wearing fingerless gloves but instead of the fingers being cut off they were just purple. The bottom of her suit formed into boots or could switch to mold to the shape of her feet depending on what she wanted. Usually when she took it off they would switch back to form her feet so that it was easier to get the suit on or wash it. Over her heart there was an odd design of the lines that would interlock, this spot will usually glow no matter what is happening unless she switches it off. If someone touches the suit with their bare skin that area will glow or pulse depending on the pressure or the pulse of the person touching it. If the suit is cut open that spot will glow and flash brightly in warning as it's made from a very tough material called Elastic Micro-Teflon which is difficult to rip or cut. But it still forms to her body perfectly so that when she moves there is no complications when she does. ~Will have a picture soon.~ Allies/Enemies Enemies: Tetsu: She hates his guts because he is a meanie face and called her a metal head because he was jealous of her awesome suit. Allies: Keyome Tasanagi: 'Keyo is the one who woke her up so she loves him dearly and it very attached to him. '''Yuh(Donnie Yun): '''Yuh saved Anna on the night she decided to be very stupid and walk the streets alone so she is also very attached to him as well. He is her Idol and Super Hero. 'Background Anna was found by Keyome in a crumbling research building in the Old New York ruins. She was sleeping in a data pod for what we can assume to be around fifty years from the creature that had lived in the same building has said. Anna does not have memories of what was before her sleeping in the pod, and when she does they are slight and fleeting, nothing she can really latch onto. Anna does not know that she is a cydriod and even when the creature was telling Keyome that she was created to be the daughter for a man who had lost his own she didn't really understand it. The creature helped them escape the ruins and now Anna is clinging to Keyome's side as he brings her into his world. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Roleplay Overview 'Ark 3:' During Ark 3 Anna was found by Keyome and woken up from her long 'sleep'. After spending a short amount of time with Keyome she snuck out one night and almost got herself killed. Donnie Yuh saved her and she ended up 'hating' Tetsu in the same night. She spent the next few days with Donnie and Kaori until the wave hit and they were all trapped in a club thanks to Thomas Flint. When he tried to take over everyone's mind because Anna was not human her body just shut her down so that she wouldn't be used against her will. Kaori sent her to an evacuation site to protect her while she was still shut off. Acomplishments: ' *Anna woke up *She broke through Donnie Yuh's hard shell 'Roleplay Selection Ark 3: *Ark 3 Episode 32: Sneaking out *Ark 3 Episode 33: First Day Babysitting Ark 4: *Ark 4 Episode 7: Anna Are You Okay? You Okay? You Okay Anna? 'APPROVED BY' Chairwoman Nakayama: Nakayama Isabel (talk) 02:10, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 04:56, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Category:ARK 3 Category:Cyborg Category:Anna Quin Category:Cydriod Category:RPC Category:Retired Bio Category:Yun Family